Honesty is the best Policy
by lydzie102
Summary: What would Rachel do if she got different advice in that meeting about sex with Finn? One fierce Latina makes her think about what she's planning. AU from 3x5 'The first time' onwards. OOC in some cases. Not Finn friendly.
1. Prologue

_Hello again, yes a new story. Just couldn't get this idea out of my head. Rated **T** for now. Later on, chapters that are **M** will be marked at the top. I adore this pairing, so I thought I'd give it a go._

* * *

><p><strong>Honesty is the best policy.<strong>

**Prologue**

"Speaking from experience, Finn is terrible in bed."

Internally Rachel sighed; she should have expected this from Santana. The tiny diva was beginning to regret including the Latina in the gathering she called together.

"Just because he wasn't up to par with the rest of hundreds of boys you've bedded Santana, does not mean that Finn is less than satisfying in the bedroom," Rachel defended strongly.

Santana rolled her eyes hard, "Sure, whatever. Ignore my advice and have the worst night of your life."

"All I'm going to say is that you should wait. The reason you're considering this Berry is ridiculous. You always state that you're a good actress, act the passion you need to feel on stage. Do not throw away something so special like this because someone tells you that you need more passion," Quinn adds softly.

"My first and only time was terrible. As soon as I gave Puck the okay, he was already inside me. He didn't even bother taking off any clothes. I don't remember much, but what I do remember is that I wasn't ready and neither are you."

Santana gives Quinn an odd look, then goes over to Brittany, who starts playing with her fingers.

Tina speaks up, "I'm going to have to disagree; losing my virginity was a great experience for me. Because I was with someone I love."

Everyone present in the room, spotted Rachel's eyes widen in joy and determination. One Latina sighed heavily and dipped her head into her palm, for some reason disappointment flooded through her.

Santana Lopez is fierce and cold. So she didn't understand the burning feeling in her belly as it made it its way up to her throat, causing a tight and constricting sensation.

However, she had no more time to muse over the feeling, out the corner of her eye, she watched as Rachel stormed out of the room with determination and a bounce in her step.

_Oh hell no! I may not like the midget but if I have anything to do with it, her first time will not be wasted with the Jolly Green Giant._

With that thought the Latina shot up from her seat, smoothing out her clothes as she herself stalked after the tiny starlet. She spotted her at the end of the hallway, getting out her History book then placing a kiss on a picture of Finn hanging on the inside of the locker door. Santana felt bile in her mouth after remembering her night with Finn back in that motel room. _Those are three minutes of my life I will never get back._

When she finally reached Rachel, she slammed her locker shut. "Listen here Berry and listen good okay?"

The tiny diva stares wide eyed, gripping her book tightly to her chest, she nods.

Santana smiles, "Great. Now I know that you think you love the bumbling giant, but think about what you're planning on doing. Throwing away your virginity because of a role in a school play? Or even worse because your boyfriend didn't get picked for a scholarship? I didn't think you could sink that low."

Rachel stays frozen for a short time, before standing up straight and defiantly, "You're one to talk Santana, I'm pretty certain that you have slept around for reasons much worse. Also, I don't think you have the right to dictate who I have sexual relations with."

The Latina, unaffected looks around before stepping closer to Rachel, trapping her between the locker and herself, "Look midget, if you repeat what I'm about to say, I will hunt you down and cut you. Got it?"

She waits for Rachel to nod, "Okay. Out of all of us, you're the one who is going to get out of this stupid, dull town. You're the one who's gonna make it big and take New York by storm."

Her voice gets softer, "If you lose your virginity to Finn, you're going to be attached at the hip with him. We all know that Finn wants to stay here and take over papa Hummel's garage and because of your so called love for him; you're going to stay here and pop out baby after baby. You'll be a star that just gets dimmer year by year, until you're just speck with no spark."

Her eyes grow hard with indifference, "Just think about it _Rachel._ This may not be a big decision for someone else, but everyone in our little glee club knows that you get attached easily."

With that she strides away, just as the warning bell rings. Rachel Berry stands there, eyes wide and tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews would be nice. <em>

_Ciao_

_lydzie102_

_xxx_


	2. Interruptions

_Had a lot of fun writing this chapter. As you will realise, seeing as this is AU, some aspects of later episodes after 3x5 will be used in this story. E.g. Finn already knowing that he hasn't got the football scholarship earlier, hence Santana saying it in the previous chapter. **Warning: **Finchel in this chapter. Also Finn bashing._

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, though I would love to own Santana and Rachel..._

* * *

><p>The tiny diva storms down the hallway, a confident swagger in her step. Her arms swung with purpose and determination in her eyes. She spots her target at a nearby locker.<p>

A bright smile spreads across her face, as she came to a halt in front of the boy, "Tonight," she spoke assertively, wrapping her arms around his slightly pudgy torso.

The boy looks down at Rachel, "Tonight? Are you sure?"

Rachel nods, "Yes Finn; one hundred percent. Tonight, you will make me a woman."

A happy smirk grew on Finn's face and his eyes widened in joy, some would call it the 'Gassy Infant Look.' _Finally, I can get further than just touching her boobs. _"Awesome. Why don't we have a date around your place? Your dads will be gone right?"

"Yes Finn that sounds lovely." _I've made my decision Santana, Finn is my future._

The pair continues to gaze into each others' eyes, failing to notice a pair of hardened cocoa-bean colored orbs piercing into them.

* * *

><p>"Sanny? What's with you and Rachel?"<p>

The girl in question turns towards the tall, blonde dancer, "Nothing Britt-Britt. Just trying to stop the midget from making the biggest mistake of her life so far."

Brittany giggles, resting her head on the Latinas' shoulder, "I think that it's cute that you are jealous of Finn."

The Latina chokes on her own spit, looking at the blonde with wide, disbelieving eyes, "B! What the hell are you on about? One: why would I be jealous? Two: jealous of _Finn? _Three: _WHAT?_"

Brittany rolls her eyes, "Don't be silly San, I can see all that Unlikely Sexual Tightness you have going on with Rachel."

Santana sighs, "Unresolved Sexual Tension B."

She claps gleefully, "See S? You're admitting it!"

The Latina can't help but smile, "Don't ever change B," she says wrapping an arm around her best-friends shoulder.

The blonde looks towards her confused, "Why would I change San?" Her eyes widen in excitement, "Will I turn into a duck? A robot? A robot duck? That would be so cool!"

Santana laughs affectionately, "Take a quick nap Britt, before all the losers arrive."

"Okay…San?"

"Yeah Britt?"

"If I was a robot duck, do you think I could blend in with the other ducks at the pond?"

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez is fuming as she sat up in the risers, staying down at the vomit worthy 'Finchel.' Her lips were curled up in a disgusted sneer as she bore holes into the back of Rachel's' head. <em>I mean seriously…Finchel? It sounds just as puke-worthy as it looks. Anyone else and it would be better….Cherry, hell, even <em>_**Pezberry**__. Not that I'd want to get all up on __**that**__._

"_Without you…"_

"Well done Rachel, that was a truly beautiful rendition," Mr. Shue praises.

The Latina sarcastically claps, "Well, I gotta say, you totes blew that song out of the water. Even if it was just another song and this meeting wasted where you wave your relationship with the man child in our faces."

"Santana!" Mr. Shue shouts in offense.

Rachel rolls her eyes as she walks away from Finn and over to her seat, "It's quite alright Mr. Shue, I'm sure one day Santana's jealous comments will be ignored."

The Latina snorts, "Puh-lease midget, I haven't got anything to be jealous about. I've already a piece of that mountain of fudge you call a boyfriend, I still have nightmares."

Finn is just about to open his mouth in a retort, before he can, Kurt cuts him off, "While your verbal smack down as been highly amusing, can we leave now?"

Mr. Shue sighs; _another meeting cut short, _"Sure guys see you next week!" _I can spend some time with Emma._

* * *

><p>"Finn! I cannot believe how much this tastes like real meat! You must have searched for ages trying to get this recipe."<p>

Finn curses under his breath then speaks up, "Of course, you're vegan, so I wanted to make the effort," He smiles.

The tiny diva beams back in return. Finn mentally pumps his fist. _She doesn't need to know that's real meat. Hopefully she doesn't ask for the recipe. Oh man, she's talking, I need to listen, I wish we could just skip this bit and go to her room._

All throughout the date, Rachel has been giving him flirtatious grins and rubbing her foot on his leg. He couldn't wait to get to the 'main event.' He had been with Rachel for so long and _finally _he was going to get some action, he was going to deflower Rachel Berry. Tonight. In her bed.

After another five minutes of mindless chit-chat, they finally finished their meal and cuddled up in front of the fire.

Rachel couldn't think of anywhere else she'd rather be. Yes, she is nervous about what was to come later on, but she knows she loves Finn.

They were just about to lean in to kiss, when they hear the front door open, close and then laughter coming from the people who walked in.

Finn looks at her confused, "Uh, Rach? You said your dads were gonna be out."

She looks just as confused, "That's what they told me honey."

They both stand up from the couch just in time to see Rachel's dads round the corner with mysteriously joyous grins.

"Ah Rachel, Pumpkin. Sorry to interrupt your date but we bumped into somebody at Breadstix who was quite upset that you canceled rehearsal time with them for _Finn _here," LeRoy Berry speaks, throwing his leather jacket over the back of the couch.

"Who?"

"What rehearsal time?"

Hiram Berry moves to the side, revealing a _distraught _Latina.

"Santana?"

* * *

><p><em>Did you like it? Review?<em>

_lydzie102_

_xxx_


	3. Long Night

_I just love this story so much, I thought I'd update again. Enjoy. More Finn Bashing, this might be a re-occurring theme._

**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own anything unfortunately. If I did, Santana would be my well treated maid..._

* * *

><p>Hiram gently pushes Santana forward, "Pumpkin, why don't you lead this lovely lady up to your room, while LeRoy sees Finn out?"<p>

Rachel gets flustered and starts to rapidly blink, "But daddy! You're interrupting our date!"

LeRoy looks around confused, "But honey, you've finished your food. What else is there to do here?"

Both Finn and Rachel blush and look down at the floor. Finn grabs Rachel's hand in his sweaty one, deep inside, Finn is shitting bricks.

Hiram speaks in a knowing tone while helping Santana remove her jacket, "Oh, I see. Honey escort Santana to your room."

The tiny diva nods absently, striding towards the stairs with a smirking Latina on her heels.

As soon as the girls leave their eye line, the Mr. Berry's in sync turn to face an awkward and scared Finn.

"So Mr. Hudson. You were planning on stealing our daughters' innocence tonight were you?"

Finn mumbles under his breath quietly.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I said, I wasn't going to steal it, she was going to give it to me!"

Hiram crosses his arms, "Hey calm down, there is no need to shout. You must understand Mr. Hudson, that's our baby girl upstairs right now. We just want her to remain pure."

"I get that sirs, I really do. But Rachel loves me and I love her," Finn argues, trying to make himself taller than usual.

LeRoy walks from behind Finn, _When did he even move away? _"If you really lover our Rachel, you'll let her go."

Finn gapes in shock, "What?"

Finn notices LeRoy chewing on something while glaring strongly at him, he finishes swallowing, "Well seeing as you just fed our vegan daughter meat; the first strike against your name has already been made."

Hiram walks forward, "Face it Mr. Hudson. Our baby girl is too much for you to handle."

"That's not true! I can keep up with Rachel!" Finn retorts.

"Santana tells us that you plan on staying here in Lima and letting Rachel go to New York in the hopes of her returning. Surely you know that once Rachel is in NYC Mr. Hudson, she will not come back for you."

"Satan? What does she know? She…"

LeRoy holds out Finn's coat to him, "It would be wise to let her go Mr. Hudson. She is destined for great things, however you are not."

Finn glares at them defiantly before snatching his coat and storming out the front door, making sure to slam it hard in replacement for kicking over a chair.

The two men look at each other silently, then gently high five each other with broad smiles.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Half an hour earlier, Breadstix.<strong>_

"So Santana. Tell us about yourself."

The Latina thinks to herself while munching on a long, crisp breadstick, "Well I'm Eighteen. I'm on the nationally ranked cheerleading squad called the Cheerios…what? Don't look at me like I named them."

The Berry men chuckle in amusement, "Please continue."

After chewing on a piece of ravioli she speaks with confidence, "I enjoy music a lot. I play the Guitar, Drums and the Saxophone, though only my best friend Brittany knows that. I am_ obsessed _with fitness and keeping the human body at its peak."

LeRoy nods, "Very interesting. Have you thought of applying to any colleges yet?"

"Santana nods eagerly, "I'm thinking of applying for Julliard and some others in that area. My Papá wants me to become and doctor and my mamá is wishing for a lawyer. I love music too much though."

Hiram leans across the table to hold her free hand, "Always follow your heart."

"I will," she replies shyly.

LeRoy, pushing his plate away from him, looks deeply into the Latina's eyes, "This has been an interesting dinner Santana but at the start of the evening as soon as you spotted us at the door, you told us you had some news about Rachel."

The sexy brown eyed girl wipes her mouth with a napkin, "Oh, only that she's planning on losing her virginity tonight."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present, Rachel's room.<strong>_

"I cannot believe you told them that!"

The Latina rolls her eyes, jumping onto the tiny diva's bed, holding up her head with her right hand, "Don't throw a hissy fit Berry. They asked, I answered."

Rachel scrunches her eyes in annoyance, "It's the fact that you actively _searched _for my parents at Breadstix to inform them!"

"Look midge, I was genuinely at Breadstix to eat. I _was _planning on crashing your little date on my own, it just so happened that the fates were looking down on me and your dad's walked in."

"_I cannot believe told them!"_

Santana sighs dramatically, "Yes, you have established that already. Hey, you should be thanking me for saving you from the ball of puss named Finn. Trust me; he would have crushed your tiny frame with his."

Rachel storms into the Latina's face, eyes burning with fury, "Would you just stop referring to your night with Finn!"

Santana moves closer, to the point where their lips were mere inches apart, "Make me," She growls.

There is an intense pause in which brown eyes burn into each other and one pair drifts down to lush, glossy lips. With a quiet scream, Rachel moves away to sit on her desk chair, swiveling it to face Santana. She sits straight backed, legs crossed, arms folded and her gaze on the smirking Cheerio.

After five minutes of concentrated staring in an attempt to make the Latina uncomfortable, said girl sighs, getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Look, I know it's difficult sometimes for people to not stare at this hot piece of meat," She says pointing to her own body, "But _seriously _you're being a bit obvious."

Rachel shakes her head in annoyed disbelief, "Shut up Santana."

The Cheerio shrugs, "Whatever."

Santana whips out a pocket mirror and lip gloss from her handbag, which Rachel only just noticed. The starlet watches in uninvited awe, as the Latina puckers her plump lips, carefully applying the red glossy substance.

Rachel internally groans, "This is going to be a long night," She whispers.

* * *

><p><em>Did you enjoy?<em>

_I seem to be running out of names to call Santana, any ideas?_

_Review?_

_lydzie102_

_xxx_


	4. Vegan Crap

_This chapter is pretty much dialogue. **M for Santana and her mouth. **Once again Finn bashing, I really didn't plan to have bashing in this story, but Auntie Snix thinks otherwise._

_**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine yeah? Good.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Twenty questions!"<p>

Santana sighs in annoyance, "_Really _Berry? What are we, ten?"

Rachel stares at the tanned temptation until she finally cracks, "Okay man; chill! Favorite color? Mine's black."

The tiny diva's eyes shine with joy at Santana's co-operation, "Green!"

The Latina raises an eyebrow, "Really? I thought it would be gold because it's the color of _stars _or some shit like that."

Rachel scoffs, "Give me _some _credit Santana, I'm not _that _predictable."

"Sure."

"Vegan friendly pizza is my favorite food, yours?"

Santana smacks her lips, "Chicken."

Rachel grimaces, "Favorite type of music? Mine is obviously any songs in a musical."

"Obviously. Jazz mainly, any song with a Sax. There is always a gorgeous, smooth sound with them."

"You ask one now."

"Fine," Santana crosses her legs, the smooth, tan skin sliding across easily over each other, "Most enjoyable activity?"

"Easy, singing. Yours?"

The Latina smirks, "Sex."

Rachel stares in shock, "Santana!"

The Cheerio shrugs, "What? Just because _you're _a prude, doesn't mean that others shouldn't be able to enjoy the pleasures of a warm body."

Rachel glares, "I'm sure you've enjoyed the pleasures of sexual intercourse _many _times Santana."

"Ouch midget, I'm hurt. Nice to see you some 'tude under that Argyle. Not that it's any of your business, but I've only slept with three people."

The starlet raises both eyebrows in disbelief, "Okay. I believe your blatant lie."

"Cool."

An awkward silence settle over them, Rachel starts to pick at the hem of her dress while watching Santana grimacing at a picture of her and Finn on her bedside table.

After a deep exhale of air, she bravely sits next to the Latina on her bed, taking the picture frame into her hands.

Santana clears her throat quietly, looking elsewhere in the room. She was actually surprised at the girls' bedroom. She was expecting lots of gold with stars and trophies everywhere. It was…normal. The walls were a deep red with a white strip running through the middle of them. The carpet was also red, a darker shade with white rugs spaced evenly around on the floor. Near enough all the furniture was black, even right down to the frame of her mirror.

"Santana chuckles, "Your room is surprisingly epic, midge."

There is no answer, so the Cheerio looks towards the girl; Rachel has a single tear slowly sliding down her left cheek.

She wipes at it with her right thumb, "Why did you sleep with Finn?"

Santana looks away in frustration, "You don't have a right to be mad at me about that, and you two weren't dating at the time. Britts and I offered, he declined, and then later that day he agreed if it was just me; something about sex with Brittany is like sex with a little kid because she is too _innocent._"

Rachel grows frustrated and throws the picture frame onto the two seat recliner chair across the room, "That's _what _happened. I want to know _why!"_

"Because midge, if he had lost his virginity to you, he would have been selfish about it! He would have only made sure to get himself off and not think about whether you're in pain or if you're enjoying it or not."

"I may not like you _Rachel, _but every girl deserves her first time to be special, every girl deserves to be treated like a _queen _when becoming a woman. _Finn Hudson _would be too caught up in the fact that he was losing his V-card, that you would have the _worst _night of your life!"

Rachel just gapes, not believing a single bit of what was coming out of Santana's mouth, "You liar! Finn would _never _do that, he loves me!"

"I am not lying! Because that is exactly how he treated me that night. Like I was one of those in-animate dolls that have a vagina so guys can _fuck _without having to think of the girl underneath them."

Santana gets right into the starlet's face, "There was _no _foreplay, because he was too fucking eager to get his puny, _miniscule _excuse of a cock in me! It was over in under a minute and you know what he said to me after he came so damn _early_?"

Rachel backs away scared, "No I do not Santana."

"He had the fucking nerve to tell me that he didn't feel any different because it didn't _mean anything. _It was the worst sex of my life, not only because his sweaty, pudgy body was crushing me, but because I felt _used _more than I should have done. He might as well have thrown me a buck and walked out!"

The Latina runs her right hand through her hair, looking away to try and cover the tears in her cocoa eyes. She tried to control her breathing, "You've always talked about how you would wait until you're twenty-five before having sex. I just didn't want you to go through what I did if you changed your mind, you'd be so disappointed that your spark would be gone for a while."

Santana sniffs, holding her pocket mirror in front of her face, dabbing at her mascara with a wet wipe.

After an awkward minute of silence, Rachel rests her head against the Cheerios' shoulder, grabs her hands and runs her thumbs along the soft, caramel skin. Surprisingly, Santana allows this and Rachel smiles softly.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Santana, but it's hard for me to believe what you're saying about your reasons why due to our history. I do not blame you for what you did, at least not anymore. To be honest I'm still annoyed at Finn for lying to me about it for so many months, allowing me to be under the impression that he was still a virgin."

"Yeah, I'd be pretty pissed too," Santana chuckles, squeezing the girls' hand.

"Hhhmm," Rachel replies softly.

"Midge?"

"Yes Santana?"

"I know we've already ate, but all these emotions have made me starving," She claims, grinning cheekily.

Rachel reaches for her iphone, dialing a number as soon as it's in her hand, "I'll order us some pizza."

"Cool, none of that Vegan crap though."

"Unless you have money to pay Santana, you're going to have to settle for what I give you."

"Wanky."

* * *

><p><em>I'm trying not to use any cliches in this story, like Rachel's favorite color is gold and her room is covered in stars.<em>

_Review?_

_lydzie102_

_xxx_


	5. Dodge the Ball

_So sorry this is so late! i had no internet to upload this, however it does mean that this chapter is my longest by far._

Warnings:** M **for Santana and Finn's potty mouth. Mega Finn bashing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Dodge ball; straight after the last bell. Bring your TroubleTones."

Finn towers over Santana; trying to intimidate her with his fierce expression…well he actually looks a constipated baby who needs changing.

_The giant is so stupid, I am known for being a __**beast **__at dodge ball. Well, I'll just let him make a fool of himself in front of our glee clubs._

"Aww. Are you still bitter that I interrupted your _special _time with Berry?"

Finn's face reddens rapidly, his cheeks puff out before he harshly whispers, "I've been waiting months to get past second base and the time I'll make it to fourth, you ruin it!"

Santana scoffs, "Well _sorry _for having her best interests in mind. I was simply saving her from having the worst night of her life. Which it would have been if personal experience is something to go by."

Finn beats his meaty hands against the locker above her head, intending on the suddenness, sound and proximity to scare her little bit, the Latina merely raises an eyebrow while not even flinching.

"You had no right to do that! And I am amazing in bed, your screams proved that."

_That's a first…I think I actually threw up in my mouth…huh, another experience to add to my list. _"Wow the one time I act un-bitch- like and do a good deed, it just blows up in my face. I mean if that's the reaction Imma get, I think I'll stick to making everyone's life miserable."

She sighs as a way to end the conversation, she walks past Finn, patting him on the arm. The Latina makes it to the end of the hallway, then turns on the spot, "By the way, I wouldn't get too cocky, you're too inexperienced to tell when a girl's faking it."

* * *

><p>The Cheerio huddles her team together, internally smirking at their chances, "Alright crew. We're up against The Giant, The Midget Diva and The Transformer…and the rest of 'em. Where to hit? <em>Everywhere. <em>Make 'em feel the sting of red rubber smacking off their cheeks."

The members of the TroubleTones cheer loudly, rallying each other up then splitting away and facing the other team, waiting for them to get out their own huddle.

Finn pats his teammates either side of him, ignoring the winces he receives after the impact of his meaty palms. "Right guys, this is it; our first chance to knock Santana off her pony!"

"Horse," Artie corrects, rolling his eyes when the giant becomes confused.

Finn shakes his head, "Whatever. I want you to aim for Santana and try to get her out."

Quinn looks confused, "Why are we targeting her. She hasn't done anything lately."

"She ruined my date with Rachel!"

Puck scoffs, "So the whole reason we're doing this is because she cock-blocked you? That's pathetic and that is coming from me."

Coach Beiste blows the whistle, interrupting the huddle. The teenagers take their place at a marked line away from the balls. With one more whistle blow, both sides charge towards the center line, the teams grabbing an equal amount of the red balls.

Santana holds one of balls, eyes squinting in concentration. She quickly jumps over a ball thrown her way by Quinn. She swiftly throws her own ball towards Mike, hitting him in the back of the head and sending him out to the sidelines.

Finn scrambles off the floor after dropping down to avoid a ball thrown by Brittany. He snatches a ball off Artie, charges forward and with the grace of a new born lamb trying to get up after being born into the world…he trips over air and tumbles back to the floor.

While down, he takes a hit to the Crown Jewels and starts whimpering loudly. Mike struggles to drag the giant off the court.

Santana hears a startled yelp and turns to her left, just in time to see a pained Brittany holding the side of her cheek, an already red print making its presence known. She faces the front again to see a smug looking Rory smiling with Puck.

Rage fills Santana and she releases her own ball. The rubber ball hurtles at a scary fast speed, heading straight towards to boys. The ball makes a satisfying smack as it hits Rory in the eye and Puck in the stomach.

Time passes quickly as people get out and back in. _OMG, really? Is he singing?_

The fierce Cheerio looks towards the modern version of Lenny from _Of Mice and Men. _The boys is singing under his breath, his head rocking forward and backwards while his left hand taps his knee and the other one holds a bag of ice to his crotch. _Hit Me with Your Best Shot…nice one Finnept._

Even more time passes until it's down to one player on each side. Rachel eyes Santana nervously, holding a ball between her sweaty palms. _Why did I agree to play this aggressive game? _She looks towards a disappointed Finn. _Great he already thinks we've lost. Such wonderful support I have from my teammates. Oh Barbara, there's that evil glint in Santana's eye. Anywhere but the nose, anywhere but the nose!_

The Latina Cheerio fakes throwing the ball, causing Rachel to jump in fear. _God she looks like she's gonna hurl. She seems super tiny right now, so innocent with those sexy brown doe eyes…wait what? Sexy? Wow, get a grip, when did I turn into a sap?_

The dancer throws her ball towards Santana and ends up missing by a long way. She turns and scrambles behind her to reach for another ball at her feet.

Santana smirks in triumph. _Lesson number one…don't turn ya back on the enemy. _With a startlingly loud war cry, the Cheerio releases her own ball and with scary accuracy sends it towards Rachel.

A shocked yelp and smacking sound later, Santana is surrounded by her teammates and Finn by his. She ignores the celebrations from her TroubleTones and focuses on the tiny dancer who is holding her right ass cheek and rubbing it while wearing a ridiculously cute pout.

_Okay. So maybe I enjoyed the way her ass rippled on impact. Maybe I enjoyed the fact that the collision sounded like I had just slapped said ass…doesn't mean I'm gay for the midget._

As Santana and her team run out of the gym, they hear Finn call out.

"This isn't over Satan! Tomorrow after school, choir room, be there. We'll bring you down New Directions style!"

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, take a fifteen minutes break."<p>

Santana walks over to the make shift bed, center stage. She adjusts her long, red dress before sitting down in the lone chair next to the bed. "How's your ass cheek?"

"My buttock is perfectly fine Santana, a little sore, but fine."

"Cool."

Rachel shifts uneasily on the bare bed frame and coughs gently, "Your voice has improved very well Santana; I am impressed."

Santana scoffs, "Thanks…I guess."

Rachel spots Finn in the one of the auditorium seats, smiling at her and she can't help but return it with interest. _I'm so happy we sorted everything out, what a disaster our relationship could have turned into because of interference._

_I love you, _Finn mouths before taking a large gulp of his drink, somehow he misses his mouth and the red liquid runs down his chin.

The tiny diva smiles even brighter in amusement, giggle quite loudly, "So cute," She whispers to herself.

Santana fakes gagging, "Please you're so delusional. That may have been cute ten years ago, now however, it's just ridiculous."

"I didn't ask for your opinion Santana."

The Cheerio raises a thin eyebrow, "Wow, my 'tude is rubbing off on you after just one evening together. I still can't believe you made me eat that Vegan shit."

Rachel turns to face her, crossing her arms in the manner that Santana had grown to recognize, "I don't plan on there being anymore circumstances where you can 'rub off on me' Santana."

"Wanky."

The sexy Latina smirks, knowing exactly how much the midget hated that word. She had used it a lot that night at Rachel's house, so much that a frown was formed on the starlets face every time she heard it. _Good times, great stuff._

"Don't you think it's scary ironic how the start of 'A boy like that' relates to your relationship with Finnept? It's almost as if the lyrics were written for you two."

Rachel faces away from the Latina, "I have no idea what you are referring to Satan."

"I'm disappointed midge, resorting to nicknames, whatever. Ask anyone in glee and they will tell you just what I'm saying. If I was to give you a ratio of the times that Finn made you smile and compare it to the times he made you cry, we would be on the same page. Trust me."

"I am so very tired of you attempting to split Finn and I apart. Just because you have yet to experience the bliss of being in love, does not mean that you should take it out on couples that have. Or is it because Brittany does not reciprocate your feelings that you're so bitter?" Rachel smirks, thinking she's hit one of Santana's nerves.

"Puh-lease, the Brittany card will not work. Sure her and I fooled around for a little bit and yeah I love her, but I'm not _in _love with her. We're just friends."

Before Rachel can respond, Mr. Schue returns, "Okay. Lets continue!"

Santana rolls her eyes, "Some fifteen minute break. More like the time it takes for Miss PEmma to swat his hands away."

* * *

><p>"…Thank you DJ. Yeah!"<p>

_OMG! _"Did that just happen?" Santana asks to Mercedes, disbelief ever present.

The dark diva closes her mouth quickly, shaking her head, "No matter how much I want to say it didn't, girl it _so _happened."

An awkward and reluctant applause breaks out in the choir room, being lead by Mr. Schue as usual.

"Finn that was such a brave performance and I believe you did that very well!"

Quinn leans down to a shocked and horrified Rachel, "Did you know he was going to do this?"

Rachel just shakes her head slowly, mouth open and eye blinking rapidly back and forth from Sam and Finn as the boys return to their seats. Finn has a satisfied smile while Sam is in shock, most likely thinking about the excuse of performance he got roped into doing.

"Well BUG, I gots ta say. Me and the 'Tones are _thoroughly_ embarrassed and have been put in our place." Santana says, smiling sarcastically.

Kurt shakes his head, ignoring the comment, then he crosses his legs and rests his clasped hands on them, "Unfortunately Mr. Schue, I have to disagree. Finn, you're my brother and all, but that was _terrible. _The dancing was shocking and the song didn't suit either of your vocal ranges. Sam…just…_why?"_

The boy in question shrugs, "He said it would help me get the girl I want."

"What girl would be attracted to them guppy lips for more than a week trouty?"

"Santana!"

"I'm just saying if you wanted a girl, you shouldn't have taken advice from the pudgy Orca. I mean, c'mon he hasn't got the best relationship record in the world."

Finn scoffs, "And yours in any better?"

The Latina sits back in her seat, "You would have been much better off just coming to one of us gals for some advice about getting under one of our skirts."

Finn stands up, "You'd know all about that wouldn't you Satan."

The Cheerio holds her left hand up mockingly, "I'm sorry can you repeat that? I was distracted by your pudgy pyramid nipples poking through your shirt too much to pay attention."

"I've had enough Santana! Just because you're so far back into the closet that you've reached Narnia doesn't mean that your depressed self can beat down on everyone else. It's been this way since day one!" Finn shouts, getting right into Santana's face.

The Latina tried to put on a brave, uninterested face to tone down the fact that she couldn't look away from Finn's burning eyes. She noticeably swallowed, trying to hold back the tears that were chocking her throat.

"Dude, that's enough!" Puck hisses, moving to the end of his chair just in case his muscles are needed.

Rory defends Finn, "She deserves it! I haven't been around much, but from what I've seen, Santana is a bitch!"

Puck punches Rory in arm hard, sending the Irish lad tumbling out his seat.

Finn explodes again,"You're just jealous because we all have families that support us. You're upset because your grandmother doesn't love you anymore because you're a dyke!"

A shocked silence falls upon the choir room after a series of gasps are released. The only sound being the stumbling of Finn's large frame and the squeak of tennis shoes as Santana runs out the room.

"Not cool dude."

"Low blow."

"Not even Santana deserved that."

Mr. Schue snaps out of his daze and comes to Finn's rescue…again, "Guys, guys! Calm down, I'm sure Finn didn't mean what he said; he was just caught up in the moment."

Everyone is surprised when Tina speaks in an uncharacteristic cold voice, "Mr. Schue, you always defend Finn when he's in the wrong. Yet when any of us need your support, you say nothing. Finn has always been your golden boy."

Shocking everyone again, she moves out from under her boyfriends arm and runs out in the direction that the upset Latina went. The rest of the girls present get up also except Rachel who stays ridged in her seat.

Finn turns to her, "Rach…"

Mr. Schue just gapes at the space where Tina had vacated, his forehead breaking out into rows of wrinkles due to his deep frowning.

"Finn," Rachel whispers harshly, "I have two gay parents. Your brother is gay with a boyfriend and you think it's acceptable to _out _Santana like you did?"

The giant huffs, throwing his hands up in the air, "C'mon, how many times has she insulted you? All of us? It's not like anyone in here didn't already know!"

Rachel paying no mind to the height difference, storms out her seat and up to Finn, "That's no reason to be so cruel, no reason to pull someone out their comfort zone. We might have already known, but in her mind, _no-one _knew. There were people outside who heard you scream the filth that came out of your mouth!"

He reaches out to grab at her wrist but he shifts away in time, "Right now Finn, you make me sick. Don't even bother speaking to me for a while. You'd do well to think about the damage you've just caused."

With that she runs out the door with the rest of the girls that had stayed to listen. All of the girls glaring at the giant with utter hatred burning in their hard eyes.

The hallways are empty now and the sound of a chair hitting against a window fills the quiet space for three seconds, echoing off the grey lockers.

* * *

><p>"I'm not ashamed of liking girls and I wouldn't mind people knowing if this wasn't Lima, Ohio. Now everyone is going to know, I haven't even told my parents!"<p>

The Latina gets squashed in a group hug by the girls and she felt the comfort that they were offering. She cracks a smile.

The tiny diva is the last to pull out of the hug, she keeps contact by leaving her right hand on Santana's left shoulder, "You can talk to my dad's if you like about how to cope with the prejudice. Knowing this school, the community will find out soon. Heaven knows that my dad's love you already, they won't mind."

"I might just do that midge."

Mercedes smacks the Cheerio's arm, "Hey don't forget us, we got your back girl."

Brittany nods excitedly, "Yeah Sanny, we won't let anyone hurt you. If they try, I'll sic Lord Tubbington on 'em, he's been shifty ever since he quit smoking."

Tina, "I say we need to show the school that Santana is still from 'The heights' in the only way we know how."

Rachel jumps in joy, "I know just the song!"

Mercedes scoffs in fake annoyance, "Now look at what you've done T, she's gonna put us through _hours _of torture now."

"I'm not that bad!"

* * *

><p><em>Fact number one: I hate Schuester and Finn.<em>

_Review?_


	6. Mattress

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter. A 'lil Pezberry bonding happens._

_**Warning: M** for Santana and Finn's mouth. EXTREME Finn bashing...I really didn't intend to bash him, it just happened._

_In this story Lima Heights Adjacent is the rough area._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"What about this one? It's nice and springy, perfect to let guests no when you're in for some sweet loving," Santana says, cringing towards the end as she listens to what she said, "Sorry. Forgot."

Rachel smiles half-heartedly, "No Santana you do not need to apologize." She turns, walks away and continues to look around the store.

The Latina sighs in self loathing and frustration. _Stupid over grown fucking giant, stupid bastard, fucking up her confidence. _Santana runs her left hand through her hair before jogging off in the direction the tiny diva stormed in.

* * *

><p>"<em>I must say girls, we are…how some would say…'killing this song.' The rest of our clubs will not know what hit them!"<em>

"_Who knew that another Kelly Clarkson song would pull us through again?" Tina gasps, taking a long gulp of water._

_Santana smirks, "The BUG will get his just deserts."_

_Brittany frowns in confusion, "Finn's a bug? I thought they were supposed to be tiny and cute?"_

_The Latina pulls the blonde dancer into an affectionate hug, "They are B. I meant that Finn is a Big Ugly Giant."_

_Realization falls upon Brittany's face and she beams in understanding, "Oh…he is ugly. Just like JewFro."_

* * *

><p>Santana slowly walks up behind the girl, stopping a few paces from Rachel. Her eyes are soft as she stands and watches the girl's shoulders heave in agony. <em>Man…I just wanna wrap her up in my arms; let her bury her face into my neck.<em>

"Midge?" Santana whispers, shifting her feet when she hears Rachel sniffing.

The diva turns around, her red and watery eyes meeting the Cheerio's.

"I can't believe it S."

Santana gives in with a great sigh, charging forward, arms spread out, "Come here Rachel."

The tiny dancer throws herself into Santana's embrace. She snuggles her face into a warm and tan neck, breathing in the scent of Mint-Chocolate. Her arms tighten around the Cheerio when Santana pulls her in closely.

_Okay…so I enjoy hugging the girl; doesn't mean I'm gay for Berry. She just gives crazy good hugs; all soft and warm._

_Oh my Barbra, I am hugging Santana Lopez! She's surprisingly soft and gentle. _Rachel takes a deep, content breath when Santana starts to use both her hands to caress her back. _She makes me feel so safe…which is scary because this is Santana holding me like this._

The girls stay in their embrace for a long time, enjoying the coziness provided from each other's arms.

A short while later, Santana pulls away, taking note of the small whimper released by Rachel. She connects their hands and leads the diva over to a random bed in the store. They sit closely to one another in a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sure daddy, I'll sign for the delivery when I get there…I'll be fine walking home daddy…yes I'm positive…love you too. Bye."<em>

_Santana enters her basement after seeing off the rest of the girls, catching the end of the Rachel's conversation. She leans her body in the doorway, crossing her arms over her chest, "Need a lift Midge?"_

_The diva jumps in surprise, turning to face the Latina, "Santana! You scared me! To answer your question, I'll be perfectly fine walking back."_

_The Cheerio raises one eyebrow, looking into the girl's eye, "You sure Berry? It's pretty dark. If something happens to you, I don't want it to make me feel guilty and you using it to bribe me into something later."_

_The girls start a stare down, lasting only seconds before Rachel concedes. She storms off past Santana but halts when the taller girl grabs her arm, "Thank you, you know…for being there for me when I told my parents."_

_Rachel beams brightly, "You're welcome Santana."_

* * *

><p>Rachel once again buries her face into the Cheerio's neck, "I thought I was good enough for him! He is my world Santana; I did everything for him to make sure he was happy."<p>

"Except give it up to him," The Latina replies, pulling the small brunette closer into her side.

The diva sobs quietly, "Not helping Santana!"

The Latina chuckles humorlessly, "I'm just saying shit straight up and honest. Face facts Midge; if the Big Ugly Giant cheats because you didn't give it up to him, he's not worth it."

Rachel shakes her head in denial, "No…he is worth it!"

The Cheerio sighs, placing a finger over Rachel's lips. _Oh hot damn, her lips are so fucking soft on my finger. _"No he's not Rachel!"

The tiny dancer freezes up but then curls in on herself, letting out a pitiful whimper. _Is he worth the strain? The patience and heartache?_

The Latina's eyes melt like butter, her heart pulling at the sound of Rachel quietly sobbing. "Hey, come here chick."

Once again the two girls take comfort in a warm embrace; both girls experiencing butterflies fluttering in their stomach.

Santana smiles to herself. _I'm becoming such a needy cuddle monster. What the hell is it about Berry that makes me seem…like less a bitch? Is it the fact that because of her tiny height, I'm feeling a 'lil maternal?_

Rachel breathes out deeply, squeezing the Latina tighter. _Okay, it's official…Santana Lopez gives the best hugs in the entire universe. She really is cuddly, no wonder Brittany seems to always be attached to her._

* * *

><p><em>Santana cautiously removes her seatbelt while staring at Rachel's house, "Midge? Why are your lights on?"<em>

_Rachel blinks in confusion, getting out the car at the same time as the Cheerio, "I do not know Santana. My parents are out, it's their date night."_

_Suddenly a smooth, sleek, grey object is being pushed in her eye-line. She raises an eyebrow while taking the weapon, "I don't even want to know why you carry a baseball bat in your car Santana."_

_Santana walks to stand beside Rachel, holding her own bat over her shoulder, "__**Two**__ bats. You never knew when ya gonna hav ta smack a bitch down. 'Specially in the Heights."_

_The singer rolls her eyes, "Did you just forget that we came from your home Santana? You live in Lima Heights; not Lima Heights __**Adjacent**__."_

_The Latina scoffs, "Details," She then storms off into the direction of Rachel's home, then doing a series of forward rolls to land with her back against the wall next to the door._

_Santana jerks her head to motion for the dancer to do the same. Rolling her eyes, Rachel lobs the bat towards the Latina, and then skillfully performs three perfect Cartwheels to land next to Santana._

_She gives an appreciative nod, "Nice Berry. Didn't know you could move like that."_

"_I'll have you know that I work out everyday Santana, I am quite flexible." Rachel peers up slowly to look through the window, seeing nothing._

"_Wanky."_

"_Shut up Santana!"_

* * *

><p>"How about this one?"<p>

Both girls look at the object in question, the most beautiful bed they had ever seen. The bed is raised up high on long, black legs. A large and springy mattress is covered with new blood red silk sheets. It's a four post bed with the choice of a draping curtain. On the posts is a beautiful winding design that has been carved into the black wood. All in all, a king-sized fit for a queen.

"You have got to get this Midge," Santana claims in awe, "The red sheet will look so sexy on your bare body."

The diva chokes on her own spit, a deep blush rising up to stain her cheeks, "Oh…thank you Santana."

The Cheerio makes a noise in the back of her throat, meaning it as a 'you're welcome.' She's currently staring at the bed with glazy eyes. _Oh shit. She'd look so gorgeous in this bed…naked…arching in pleasure underneath me while my fingers…_

"Santana?"

"Hhhmm?"

Rachel giggles, holding up the receipt for the bed, "Are you ready to go?"

The Cheerio blinks, clearing away her dangerous thoughts, "Yeah. Sure," She says absently.

They both walk out of the store; Rachel looking behind her frequently to stare at the still distracted Santana.

* * *

><p><em>The girls walk out of the kitchen slowly after discovering it empty. Rachel spots a large brown box at the foot of the stairs with the UPS logo on, she pokes the Latina to look at it.<em>

_They both snap their heads up to the ceiling when loud banging sounds can be heard. Santana puts a finger to her lips and points in the direction of the stairs. Rachel nods and follows the Latina up the stairs, both girls tightening onto their baseball bats._

_They stop outside of Rachel's room and stand either side of the door. Rachel silently counts down from three and then Santana turns the handle and forcefully barges into the room with Rachel following._

"_Who are you and what the fuck are you doing here?"_

_A startled yelp is heard and a large, very naked boy tumbles out of the bed, landing on the floor with a mighty thump. Just as quickly a red head shoots up from underneath the sheets, holding them to her bare chest._

_Rachel's eyes fall on the boy now using her stuffed elephant to cover his male anatomy. "Finn?"_

_The boy gapes in shock before fumbling towards the dancer, dropping the elephant, "Rachel! It's not what it looks like! I came back to apologize but you weren't here."_

_Santana scoffs, "So you decided to fuck the delivery girl to pass time?"_

_The boy turns to Santana, seemingly only just realizing she was there, "What's it to you dyke?"_

_Rachel snaps out of it, "Finn! Leave, now!"_

_Finn does a scarily accurate impersonation of a fish, "But Rachel…"_

_She watches Santana yank the red head out of the bed giving her back her clothes and pushing her out the room. They all hear the sound of a van speeding down the street._

"_No Finn. You come here to supposedly apologize yet you call Santana that disgusting word again!"_

_Finn flails his arms in disbelief, "Oh come on! It's just a name!"_

_Rachel raises an eyebrow unimpressed, "Leave Finn, before I call the authorities."_

"_I guess that she gets to stay here then? Why can't you see Rach that she's gonna take advantage of you when you're not expecting it!"_

_Santana cuts in, "Hey! Don't you dare accuse me of that Finnept, that's something you would do. Just because the thought of girls in tight clothing and me removing that clothing, gets me all hot and sweaty…__**does not **__mean that I can't keep it in my pants, unlike you."_

"_Finn. Now!"_

_The boy sighs in defeat, looking around for his clothes, "This isn't over! Where are my clothes!"_

_Santana smirks, "Oh no BUG. You're gonna leave like you are. So the rest of the town can see your lame ass walk naked down the street and your non-existent cock swaying in the breeze."_

_Finn looks towards Rachel as if looking for her help. Rachel just crosses her arms and looks away._

_After the boy is out of the house, the girls look at each other somberly. Rachel loses her powerful stance and crumbling in on herself. Santana reaches over and placing a soothing hand on the diva's back._

"_Santana?"_

"_Yeah?"_

_Rachel sniffs, "I need a new bed. No way I am capable of sleeping in this."_

"_Okay Midge, I'll go with you tomorrow."_

_Outside a high pitched scream is heard, "You filthy boy! Get out of here! Now!"_

* * *

><p><em>Fact number two: I'm not to fond of Kurt, though I don't hate him.<em>

_Fact number three: Joe is creepy._


	7. Text

_This is really a filler besides from the Finchel drama at the start._

_As you might have noticed, I've changed the rating to **M**. _

_**Warning:** A little hot and heavy stuff with Santana later in the chapter._

_I never write in text speak, so sorry if you don't understand what is being said._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

Rachel Berry is alone on her bed, upright posture, legs crossed over each other and hands clasped together on her knee. She shifts slightly, still not used to the body molding mattress of her brand new bed.

She sighs looking out the window, watching as the random jogger went by her house. Staring at the old man across the street mowing the lawn. Gazing intently at the odd couple walking by hand in hand.

Rachel Berry is bored; bored out of her mind. It was only eight in the morning on a rare Monday that she didn't have school because of a Teacher Training Day. The young starlet has no idea what to do to keep her occupied, in the two hours that she has been up, all she has done is her daily elliptical work out, shower and dress.

_What short notice to send a text to parents about a free day. If daddy hadn't been called in early to work, I would most probably be at school, wondering why there were none of my fellow classmates around._

Suddenly Rachel's iphone lit up brightly, announcing a text message. With the energy of Brittany Pierce on a sugar high, she lunged to her bedside table, grabbing the device greedily with a relieved smile.

**_Rachel iv given u enough tyme 2 get ovr wat went dwn. Stop bein such a drma queen! _**_Finn_

The smile drops immediately off her face at the text from her still boyfriend, not only because of the horrible excuse of the English language, but because since the _event _Finn had left her alone…until now of course.

**_Finn! Would you kindly cease butchering our great language? I am in no way being a drama queen, I just so happened to find my boyfriend having sexual relations with another girl…in my own bed! _**_Rachel*_

A couple of minutes pass when Rachel starts to get annoyed at the slow response. She is so bored that even arguing with Finn would be entertainment enough to stop her from going insane in her loneliness.

One more minute later her iphone busses again: **_its called txt tlk Rachel. Its faster. _**_Finn_

**_Its not lyk I was gtting any off u. _**_Finn_

**_Aftr a few months of datin ud fink dat ud lossen up a bit. _**_Finn_

The iphone slips from Rachel's grasp as tears build up in her eyes, she sniffs loudly, allowing the tears to run down her cheeks. Rachel stares at the iphone in distaste.

**_Is sex all you think about? Because I haven't given my virginity to you, it's perfectly acceptable for you to have sex with someone else? _**_Rachel*_

This time is answer comes much quicker: **_duh. Im a guy I hav needs. Wat would ma team fink if dey found out u don't put out? _**_Finn_

Rachel scoffs in disbelief, shaking her head as she types her reply.

**_You are a typical, horny BOY Finn Hudson! I don't know what I saw in you, I was obviously blinded. _**_Rachel*_

**_I wont be so hrny if ud just spred ur legs lyk a gd Gfrnd. Face it RuPaul…im all u hav left. Who is gonna luv u if I don't? _**_Finn_

The tiny diva gapes in shock and hurt, tears pouring down her face at a more rapid speed.

**_We are over Finn Hudson! Over! Good day! _**_Rachel*_

**_Ull cum bck 2 me an ill be waitin. _**_Finn_

**_I said good day! _**_Rachel*_

Rachel Berry threw her iphone onto the pillows on her bed, getting up and storming into her bathroom. Placing her clenched hands on either side of her sink, she stares into the mirror, hating the weak girl gazing back with red eyes. She raises an eyebrow at herself, as if challenging her reflection. She sighs.

Two hours later finds Rachel pounding down the street, perfect, seemingly long legs propelling her faster. Her arms are swinging at her side and her eyes are burning as she focuses in the distance ahead. LMAFO's Sexy and I know it plays loudly through her ear buds.

She passes Mercedes walking out of her car with numerous grocery bags with her mum hot on her heels. She lets a half smile form on her lips before speeding off with renewed energy.

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez is on her back, snuggled under her warm sheets. Her face is flushed with a hint of red and a thin sheen of sweat is covering her tan body. Her eyes are closed tightly in frustration and indecision.<p>

_Fuck it._

With that thought, her left hand trails down her heated and bare stomach, reaching their destination, buried into her girl boxers. With a sigh of relief, the Cheerio's middle finger dipped straight into her. She went knuckle deep before retracting them and entering again with two.

_Rachel jumps onto the Latina's bed, she straddling the owner excitedly. The tiny diva bends down to nibble at the Cheerio's neck, her hand making a hot path of fire as it makes the journey from her abs to her right breast._

"…Fuck Rach."

_Santana lifts her upper body and rests on her elbows and forearms. She lets out a breathy moan as she looks down at the head of brunette hair moving gently between her spread thighs. Never did she think that watching someone go down on her could be one of the most erotic experiences she's had the pleasure of being involved in._

"Right there baby…"

_Santana whimpers loudly as her wet core bumps with Rachel's. The Latina reaches out and grabs a perky breast, enjoying a groan of pleasure released by the tiny diva. She grinds their cores together harder and faster, feeling the familiar sensation of a spring tightening in her lower belly…so close._

"…Oh fuck…Rachel!"

Santana arches her body off her bed; she struggles for breath as wave after white hot wave rushes through her body, sending her into the heavenly bliss of an afterglow.

Sweat was a plenty on her super heated body and her silk sheets stuck to her in patches all down her body. As she takes in deep breaths, she notices a breeze that wasn't there before, the Latina looks towards the draft and chokes in shock at the figure of her mother standing with crossed arms in her doorway.

Maribel Lopez swaggers into her daughter's room, grabbing her desk chair and moving to sit on it next to the side of the large bed.

Embarrassed, Santana scrambles to cover herself while hiding her burning blush, "Mamì!"

Maribel chuckles, "Honey. Next time you want to get rid of some extra stress, please do it when I am not here."

Santana gapes for a little while, "I didn't think anyone was in. Shouldn't you be at work now?"

"I got off early."

The two women share and awkward silence for a few moments before Maribel lets out a deep breath, "So…Rachel?"

"Nothing's going on with me and her Mamì. We're just friends," Santana scoffs.

Maribel raises an eyebrow, "Do most friends fantasize about each other these days?"

"Mamì!"

The older Lopez laughs joyfully, "Okay honey. I'll stop now."

"Thank you!"

The women smile at each other and their banter. Santana's Blackberry bold lights up with a text message, still grinning, until the smile drops off her face.

"Santana?"

**_Tana? I need you please! _**_Rachel_


	8. Carte D'or

_Sorry in advance for this short chapter. I just couldn't add any more to it. more Pezberry bonding._

_Not happy with this at all. I think I'm hitting a writers block...not good._

* * *

><p>This night is a treat for Santana, sure she is hanging out with Rachel for all the wrong reasons *cough* <em>Finn fucking Hudson <em>*cough* but she is happy to indulge in her favorite food; Ice cream; Carte D'or to be accurate, vanilla that is coated in rich chocolate.

"God! Ice cream," Santana lets out in an appreciative moan, licking her spoon as if she is seducing the creamy goodness off the silver utensil.

Rachel huffs, munching on her own ice cream; Strawberry, "I don't see the big deal about Carte D'or. I could have got the same quality for a cheaper price; after all you only paid that much because of the brand."

Santana mock gasps, dramatically holding her hands over her ice cream container, almost as if to cover its non-existent ears from the diva's 'harsh words.'

"How dare you…okay Midge, three things, listen good yeah? One: Carte D'or not only sounds sexy but it makes you feel sexy when eating it. Two: I was lucky to see that there was a special vegan friendly edition in the store. Last but not least, three: this _particular _ice cream has been known to cure women of heart-ache _all _over the world."

Rachel rolls her eyes mockingly, "Of course Santana. I shall take your word for it. I am certain however that if you looked harder, you would have found a cheaper option."

"I was kinda rushed actually. I didn't gotz time to be lookin' at cheaper options. I got here this quick because I already knew that this brand had a vegan friendly edition."

The Cheerio places her now empty container on the glass coffee table in front of her, doing the same with the half empty one of Rachel's. She settles back into the sofa, huddling herself closer to the tiny diva and wrapping her left arm around the girl's shoulder, "You could be a little more grateful y'know? I did come here on short notice."

Rachel sighs deeply, cuddling herself into the Latina, "I understand and I am grateful Santana…but I can't help but wonder why you've been nice to me these past couple of days. I just don't get it!"

Santana shushes the girl gently, crossing her right leg over her left at the knee, "I told you already Rachel. I got tired of watching you following Finn around. You were always compromising on things that you felt passionate about, what exactly was he giving up all those times?"

The Cheerio presses a tender kiss to Rachel's forehead, "I don't know what exactly changed to make me do something about it, or why I'm not scared to be this way with you."

"I _was _hesitant at first but I guess getting kicked out of glee club, watching Quinn go through her punk phase and the man-child outing me…I realized that the world is a real fucked up place and you were getting too vulnerable being with Finn."

Rachel sniffs, "Was I really that bad?"

The Cheerio gently rubs her right hand with Rachel's, "When I'm not being a bitch and trying to tear everyone down, I observe the people around me. I learn a lot of things by just watching."

"What I saw from day one with you and Finn was the unhealthiest relationship I have seen in my eighteen years, worse than Schue and his ex wife. You followed him around like a lost puppy and you were convinced that he could do no wrong. Whenever people in glee made fun of you, he never defended or tried to comfort you, he only did it in private."

Santana takes a break, allowing Rachel to take in the Latina's words. Rachel had to admit that she had been acting a little off right from day one. She just thought that love is all about compromise and loving someone for their attributes _and _faults.

Silence rains down on the two girls curled up into each other, eyes glazed over in deep thought. In front of them, the fire wood crackles soothingly, creating an orange glow around the dark front room. On the coffee table, condensation runs down the ice cream containers forming a small pool of water on the glass table.

Over in one of the far corners, a grandfather clocked ticks away quietly, almost silently, the large pendulum throwing its shadow on the dark laminate flooring.

_Huh, all we need is some rose petals and a bottle of wine, and BAM, we have a date situation. Though I've gotz to admit, the Berry household is __**all **__kinds of awesome. Especially the Midge's room…that __**large **__bed with silk sheets…Wanky!_

The affectionately named 'Midge' sighs gently through her nose. _So warm…who would have thought that I, Rachel Berry would be snuggling in front of a warm fire with Santana Lopez? Thoroughly enjoying it also? Her body just radiates a comforting heat, it is lethargic. She smells so good, mint and rich chocolate._

Santana decides to break the silence, "The worst thing about Finn, is that he likes the chase of getting a girlfriend. Once he had you, he got bored and went after Quinn. He kept repeating that, you and Q just let him. He didn't care if any of you had a boyfriend. He went after you when you were with Jesse and Q when she was with Sam."

"I always wondered what he saw in me when he was with Quinn. She's blonde, was top of the pyramid with fantastic grades."

"He saw what Puck, Jesse and for a short period of time, what Blaine also did. They spotted a strong, independent, so very talented woman."

Rachel grins cheekily up at the Latina from her position on her shoulder, "Who knew that Santana '_motherfucking_' Lopez could be such a sweet talker?"

Santana gapes in shock, "But still my heart! Did you Rachel '_language!_' Berry, just curse?"

Rachel merely raises an eyebrow, "Did you just say 'but still my heart?' Santana, I'm learning new things about you every day. The most unsurprising being that you do not talk like a gangster naturally."

The Cheerio snorts, "I've gotz ta keep dem losers in check yeah?"

"Am I one of those losers?"

The Latina smiles gently, "Usted está bien para mí."

"What does that mean?" Rachel whispers into the Latina's shoulder.

"I said you're fine to me."

"Oh. Well. Vous êtes aussi d'accord pour moi. Right back at you Santana."

Santana chuckles loudly, "Oh. So you speak French now."

"You never know when I'll be asked to speak certain phrases in foreign languages on Broadway. My pronunciation and accent needs to be of a high caliber."

* * *

><p><em>I'm pretty sure that Carte D'or doesn't have a vegan range, but at the time of writing this, I was eating a small tub...so...<em>

_Review?_

_xx_


	9. I Kissed a Girl

_Not happy with this chapter, most likely the worst of any story I have written...Oh well._

_I noticed that even though this is a Glee story, the previous chapters have not included a song, so here we go._

_**Disclaimer: In no way do I own Glee, I just own the plot line and any shit that goes down in it.**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"So the assignment this week is songs sung by ladies, for ladies."

Santana rolls her eyes, "Oh god. Is this another plan of yours to back into people's good books Finnocence?"

The giant boy in questions looks shocked but quickly hides it, "Of course not Santana. I just thought it was a good idea to appreciate the girls in our group."

_Surprised he knows what appreciate means. Behold, Finn's attempt to get people to forgive him for once again, being a complete douchebag. _

"So to start this off, I'm going to go first. Santana I'm sorry that I outed you like that…even if the whole school already knew anyways. It was wrong for me to do that and I hope you forgive me." He finishes off his speech by taking a couple of seconds to glance at Rachel.

_I thought he just said he wasn…no. He most likely doesn't understand what he says 70% of the time, why should I even bother to try and comprehend it? Man, I'm sounding like my Midge with every passing second. Wait? __**My **__Midge? Fuck!_

The bumbling giant swings a chair to land roughly in front of Santana, sitting on it backwards with a determined expression and starts 'crooning' a majorly slowed down version of **Girl's just wanna have fun**. _This is my chance to get Rachel back and get everyone else to forgive me…after all….I'm Finn Hudson…people always forgive me._

Santana lifts up right eyebrow up. _What is his issue with chairs? I swear one day these chairs are going to rebel and collapse on him when he sits down…now that would be an interesting sight._

"_Girl's just wanna have fun…"_

Santana shifts uncomfortably in her chair; she looks towards the tiny diva sitting a few spaces away from her and shakes her head in disbelief. Rachel grins broadly at her and mock yawns quietly.

The Cheerio laughs to herself. _Wow, my habits have rubbed off on her. A week ago, she'd never be caught dead doing that…awesome. _An extremely satisfied smirk forms on the Cheerio's face and Finn grins back, thinking it's meant for him.

_It's working! Soon I'll have Rachel back. She'll forgive me. I can't believe she made a big deal out of my texts and that girl…what was her name again? _Finn awkwardly gets up from the chair and slowly makes his way over to Santana, reaching his hand out for hers, only to have it smacked away. He frowns.

The song ends and Mr. Schuester jumps up in excitement, clapping enthusiastically, "Finn that was excellent! What a brilliant way to kick off this week's assignment!"

Santana claps with faux enthusiasm, "Well done Finn. I can now add that to my list of terrible things I've had the unfortunate pleasure of experiencing because of you."

Mercedes adds in, "I don't see why both our clubs should have to join together just so Finn can attempt to apologize."

Sugar nods slowly. Brittany just glares at Finn, a far cry from the normally innocent looks that appear on her face. The other members of The New Directions look around awkwardly, trying not to get involved. Shelby looks about ready to interrupt.

"Mr. Schue, we girls just so happen to have a song prepared that as luck would have it, fits with this terrible attempt of an assignment." Rachel states, moving to stand in the middle of the choir room, with all the girls standing behind her.

Santana grins, rushing to stand next to the diva; she nods her head towards the band and turns back to face their audience.

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention._

_I got so brave, drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion_

_It's not what, I'm used to_

_Just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you_

_Caught my attention._

The girls perform with energy that seems to come out of nowhere. As choreographed Santana wraps her left arm around Rachel's collarbone, pulling the smaller girl into her body, as if holding her back. Out of the corner of her eye, she see's Quinn and Brittany doing the same thing, only they look more than comfortable doing it now than they did in rehearsal.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it._

Santana allows herself to get lost in the music, somehow constantly making eye contact with Rachel throughout the song. When the diva got close to her, she couldn't help but feel butterflies fluttering about in her stomach. Plus, the fact that the diva had really smooth skin is a bonus, the Latina thoroughly enjoys touching it.

_Us girls we are so magical_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

_Hard to resist so touchable_

_Too good to deny it_

_Ain't no big deal, it's innocent._

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it._

The choir erupts into applause, with some of the boys staring with huge eyes and nervously shifting in their chairs.

All the girls involved in the performance are jumping up and down, clapping and hugging each other for a job well done. Santana pulls the small diva into a tight, warm embrace. She slyly takes a deep breath of Rachel's natural scent.

Rachel closes her eyes in contentment, snuggling closer into the Latina and wrapping her arms around her waist. The girls stay in the embrace for what seems like hours to them but in reality to an outsider is just a long hug between friends.

Brittany bounds up to them, crushing them into her own tight embrace, "Hey! That was like super, super cool. I wish Lord Tubbington was here to see me sing and dance…oh well! See ya!"

Santana pulls away, "That girl," She chuckles fondly, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Fact four: No matter how good of a plot line a story has, if it has poor grammar e.g. <strong>"hello",<strong> or **"hello" **I will not read it._

_Fact five: I'm listening to Jordon Sparks at the moment..._

_Fact six: Puck is unattractive in my opinion. All of the guys are except for Mike and Blaine._

_Fact seven: Kurt has terrible dress sense._

_**Review? No? Yes?**  
><em>


	10. Xmas Gift

_So sorry for not having this out sooner. I had a bit of writers block and then I had to sort some stuff out for the college I'm attending in September (Sutton Coldfield). Get my GCSE results back in just under three weeks! NERVOUS! _

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Glee or Harry Potter. If I did, Ron and Hermione would have never been and Finn and Rachel would never have been an option._

_I hope that you like how I'm including other characters, it's much easier to write a chapter and base it off what happens in an episode while adding in your own things._

_Warning: Finn Hudson and Ronald Weasley bashing. Slight Noah Puckerman bashing by mocking what happens in cannon._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Santana Lopez sits up in the choir room risers with her chin digging into the palm of her hand. She lazily scans the room, noticing that her fellow TroubleTones are looking as bored as herself. She smiles slightly, resting her eyes on her favorite bubbly blonde sitting next to her, watching as she sleeps, her head hanging over the back of the chair and her mouth wide open.

She nudges her gently, trying to wake her up.

"No Lord Tubbington! Put down the cheese!"

The Latina chuckles quietly to herself, giving up her task as she knows that when the blonde sleep talks about her obese cat, nothing short of an earthquake will wake her up before she's ready.

She looks to the left, her eyes honing in on Chang-Squared. Surprisingly to her, the couple seem to be arguing. Obviously they don't know the meaning of subtlety as Tina is stiff in her seat with her arms crossed and Mike unsuccessfully trying her wrap her in his embrace.

_Huh. Trouble in paradise. I wonder what's up with them._

"…So you see, if we combine together, we'll have a better chance at winning Sectionals, then Nationals."

Santana scoffs, "Mr. Schue. Sectionals are tomorrow, we've already been registered as separate teams. Even if this wasn't the case, why would the Tones and I want to join back into this mess of a group, where Finn's words seem to be law?"

Mr. Schue narrows her eyes at the Latina, creating deep wrinkles on his forehead. He crosses his arms over his vest, standing up more straight. "I don't follow what you're saying Santana," He whispers in that tone that everyone knows so well. The '_No matter what you say to me, I'm always right, case closed_' tone.

The Cheerio mentally rolls her eyes. _Of course you don't. _"What I'm _saying _Mr. Schue, is that you allow Finn to walk over everyone else and dictate stuff that's supposed to be voted on."

Said boy sends a glare her way, once again coming up short in the objective to scare her; instead it only makes him look like he needs to have his diaper changed.

_Now that I think about it, just the look of him reminds me of old cheese and baby shit. I get the same reaction when I think of that Ron dude from Harry Potter. I mean, come on. They're both insanely jealous boys, who have something going for them: Ron being semi famous and Finn being treated like he's God himself. They're both tall and eat like the world is going to run out of food within that very hour. But the biggest thing, is that they end up with girls that they don't deserve._

A now awake Brittany nudges Santana sharply. Santana snaps out of her thoughts, looking to the blonde confused.

"What?" She asks perplexed.

Brittany giggles, "Mr. Schue asked you a question."

"Oh really?" She replies disinterested.

Mr. Schue scowls at her, "Moving on."

Shelby decides to speak after a good fifteen minutes of trying to avoid the leery eyes of Puck. "William. We will stay separate even after _my group wins_ Sectionals. There are just too many differences between us. Now, excuse us. My girls and I need to rehearse."

With that statement, the woman confidently strides out of the choir room, with her team following cheerfully. Santana looks back over her shoulder for a short second, winking teasingly at Rachel, and then pulling Brittany by her pinky.

* * *

><p>Blaine walks forward two steps and then spins quickly on the spot. "How about that?"<p>

Sam grimaces, "We're not a boy group Blaine. What we need is sex appeal."

Sam then spins on the spot and thrusts his hips suggestively, "That's what we need."

Blaine frowns, feeling a deep emotion bubbling up within him. He doesn't notice Finn smirking behind him, with his arms smugly crossed over his pudgy chest. _You just got shot down! _Finn mentally sticks his tongue out at him.

"Sam is right Blaine. This is my group, and I say we need more dance steps that don't make us look like pansies," Finn declares, high fiving Sam. He then urges the fake-blonde boy to 'teach' him that 'sexy' move.

While Finn tries and fails to master the simple move, Blaine clenches his jaw and bites his tongue. He storms out the choir room, heading in the direction of the gym with the urge to punch something.

* * *

><p>Shelby Corcoran sits at her desk in her spacious office, eyes roaming over the stacks of paper work needed for the competition the following day. <em>We're going to win without a doubt. <em>She thinks, listening to her girls practice scales in the auditorium.

Suddenly a knock sounds on her door, she looks up, removing her glasses as she motions for the boy at the door to enter.

Puck swaggers in, sits down on the plastic chair in front of her desk, crossing his right leg over his left knee. He gives her a head nod, "Sup?"

Shelby sighs exasperated, looking straight into his eyes, "Can I help you Noah? As you can see I'm very busy. Shouldn't you be at your rehearsal anyway?"

The boy shrugs, "Nah. We finished ten minutes ago. Also you _can_ help the Puckasaurus by getting over here and sitting that gorgeous ass in my lap."

Shelby grimaces in disgust, "Listen, Noah. Not only do you come onto me in the presence of my daughter, _your _daughter. You now assume that I would want to pursue some kind of relationship with you?"

Puck grins cheekily, "We have loads in common Shelby: we both enjoy music, we're both insanely hot and we both have Beth."

"Correction. _I _have Beth," She states. She leans forward and crosses her arms on her desk.

"I think it will be best for you to not see Beth anymore Puck. She hasn't become attached to you, nor will she ever be with the way you're acting."

Said boy leaps out of the chair in shock, "You can't do that!"

For what feels like the thousandth time in the conversation, she sighs, "Yes I can Noah. This wasn't an open adoption, you should be lucky that I even allowed you to see her. I cannot allow you to be around her with this kind of inappropriate behavior. I will not allow Beth to be subjected to that."

Puck gapes at her in shock, before clenching his jaw and fists, then striding out the room. "You haven't heard the last of this Shelby."

Shelby sags, rubbing out the frown lines on her forehead and slumping heavily back into her plush chair.

* * *

><p>Rachel stands at her locker, holding a gift voucher in her hands.<p>

_Lima Jewelry Gift Voucher: $350_

Rachel doesn't know what to think, Finn had left this in her locker with a note written in text speak. What she managed to gather from the note was that Finn was convinced that giving her this amount of money would win her back under the guise of it being an 'erly xmas gft' from him.

_I think not. I shall take this back to him._

Just as she's about to turn and hunt down the boy, she becomes encased in warm arms just under her breasts. The familiar scent of chocolate and mint watches over her and she mentally sighs in content.

"Watcha got there Midge?"

Rachel leans her head back onto the Latina's shoulders, "Finn gave me a gift voucher for jewelry."

Santana unwraps her right arm from around Rachel and plucks the voucher from her grasp. She whistles in appreciation, "Awesome! We can go get you something to buy with this next week."

"Santana!" Rachel shouts, spinning out of the remaining arm, "I can't spend this!"

The Cheerio snorts, "Sure you can! Look, Rachel. He's given you this as a Christmas gift to obviously win you back right?"

The diva nods, right eyebrow raised and arms crossed, "Correct."

"Well what better way to mess with his head? You just mention when he's eavesdropping on one of your conversations- which I'm sure he will- that you're going to spend it. Then we buy you some nice earrings, flaunt them and then crush him when you refuse to get back with him."

Rachel actually looks like she's thinking about it, after around three seconds she grins brightly, shutting her locker and linking arms with the Latina. Together they walk down the hallway, students stepping to get out of their way, still unused to the friendship that seemed to form out of the blue for them.

"You're evil Santana."

"Thanks for the compliment midge."

* * *

><p><em>What I have decided to do is make Puck and Quinn switch places. You should understand later in the story.<em>

_Like? Review?_

_**Fact: **Finn's a douche.  
><em>

_**Fact:** The Shelby and Puck make out/sex was unneeded and sickening. _

_**Fact:** Mr. Schue is the worst teacher EVER!_


End file.
